Saw, Victorious Style
by Medlie Skyth
Summary: Five Hollywood Arts students are trapped in an abandoned police station, forced to take part in Robbie's unique methods of ruthless torture. Rated M for descriptive violence. Some JORI in later chapters. *Not part of Lake fic series*
1. Acid Rain

Saw – Victorious style

**A/N: You probably don't have to have seen the Saw movies to understand the fic. I've seen, like, one of them. Idk which, but it was something to do with life insurance and stuff. Aaaaanyway, the story is based in that setting if you do know what Saw is. POV story, switching between clueless Tori and demonic Jade. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Acid Rain

**Jade's POV**

The last thing I remember was finishing the final lines to our school play, and now I'm lying on the floor of some sort of cage. My head felt dizzy, and I could barely see. When my eyes focus, I can see Tori lying in front of me.

"V-vega…" I mutter, but seconds later pass out when the darkness starts to consume my vision.

**Tori's POV**

"Hello!" I scream, at the end of my breath. "HELP!"

I'm freaking the fuck out! No matter how much I yelled, hollered, and banged on the walls, there was no answer. I was trapped here, and worst of all, I was with Jade. Something tells me she has something to do with this, but I can't find it in me to wake her. I… I'm afraid of what she might do to me.

"Tori?"

I jump. The voice came from the other side of the wall.

I step forward. "Who are you?"

"Tori, it's Beck."

Beck's here too?

"Beck, what's going on? Where are we?" I plead, nearly crying.

"I have an idea…" He begins, quieter this time. "And I really, really hope I'm wrong."

I swallow. That doesn't sound very good.

"Is someone with you?" Beck asks now.

I look to the floor behind me. "Well, yeah." I respond. "Jade's here. How did you-"

"Andre's with me." He replies.

So if I have this right… he and Andre are on the other side of this… wall, and they're trapped too from what I can tell. Jade is trapped in here with me, and Beck's expecting the worst.

"Tori." That was Andre now. "Don't wake Jade. We'll be okay for a while as long as no one knows we're conscious.

What? What was he talking about?

**Jade's POV**

So Andre too, huh? The guys must be thinking the same thing as me… we were in the middle of some psycho-maniac's attempt at relentless torture.

"So we're just supposed to sit here quietly and wait?" Tori cries.

"Could be worse." A voice sounds form the other side, and I assume it's Andre's.

"How could it be-"

Before she can finish her sentence, the room goes dark.

"AHH!"

"Shit!" Beck shouts.

"Welcome." Another voice intervenes. It sounded a little… familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it…

The lights flash on, and I make the mistake of moving to cover my eyes.

"I see you've awoken."

I could see Andre and Beck now, separated from us by the metal bars. Parallel to our cages was a TV that depicted a talking puppet, who appeared to be-

"Rex?!" I stammer.

"I see you've awoken as well, Jade." The puppet mocks.

It certainly looked like Rex, but he was talking in a strange accent. It didn't matter, because we all knew who's voice that was behind him.

"Robbie, stop playing around and let us go." Beck sighs. "This isn't funny."

"You know what else isn't funny? Never getting a role in the school play."

"Okay, really?" I smite, now getting to my feet. "So you kidnapped us and trapped us in this cage, just because you didn't get to be in the play?"

It's true he would have made a better character choice; either as Carter's twin or the astronaut- a male role. But in all honesty…

"Sikowitz didn't pick you for a reason, Robbie!" I point out.

**Tori's POV**

I can't believe Robbie would do this to us, nor can I believe Jade thinks it's him. But… that is Rex on that tv up there. If it were Robbie, Jade would still be wrong; there's no way he caged us just because of one incident. I could think of several reasons he'd want to get back at us. It wouldn't just be the one.

Which makes me wonder if Trina and Cat are somehow involved in this too. I don't see them, so I hope they're both okay.

"You talk a lot for a girl who's been caged like an animal. We'll see if you keep your mouth shut now." Rex mocks before the screen goes black.

What was he-

The squeal of what sounded to be drain pipes opening cut off my thought, and the four of us look to the sprinklers above.

Sprays of liquid begin to fall, and I instantly cover my face from the burning chemicals that splashed down.

"What the fuck is this!?" Andre panics. Jade was moaning from behind me, but I didn't dare take my hands from my face.

"Ah-I think it's acid!" I stutter.

"Yeah, thank you, captain obvious!" Jade shouts.

Her words were almost as bitter as the drops that penetrated my skin, each tiny sprinkle eating into my flesh as it melted into my body. Andre has a point… what the hell was going on here?

"It hurts…" I moan. It must have been about a straight minute of putting up with this, and no one could find a way out yet.

"Robbie you jerk! Let us out of here!" Beck screams.

"We're sorry!" Andre cries, following Beck's statement.

I put my hands on my forehead to shield my eyes, and I could see Jade sitting motionless in the corner. Is it possible that she's…?

"Jade…" I cross over to her. "Can you hear me?"

"Unfortunately." She sounds.

I can't believe this. We're going through hell here and she still has time to act like a total gank.

"If she were dead, than you would be too."

"Who's there?!" I snap when the voice sounds from above.

The tv flashes on, and I look to see Rex. Beck and Andre focused their attention there too, but Jade remains still.

"Did I forget to mention?" The puppet mocks. "As soon as your caged partner dissolves, you too will receive a rather unpleasant surprise."

"And the survivors?" Beck breaths.

"Continues."

Continues what? To be sprayed with this acid rain until we die? Beck knew something I didn't, though. From what I could tell, so did Jade. Rex laughs demoniacally before the image fades from the tv.

Another five minutes into the rain, and I'm starting to see the bone of my knuckle. I get that Robbie's mad at us, but is he really _that_ upset?

"Vega."

Jade was still on the other side of the cage, the majority of her body shield with her legs. She didn't have her back to the wall like I did, but I assume she also didn't endure the drips of acid that slid down the bars. She looked like she was doing fine, which is more than I could say for myself. And Andre. And Beck.

I didn't respond to her; she was probably going to yell at me or something for being so weak. We all knew I was going to be the first one to die, but no one was going to say it, and I didn't want to admit it. She somehow stood up, despite the fact her jeans were soaked red from her bleeding legs. As she limped over to me, I didn't know what to expect.

I got up and was readying to avoid any violent blow she may have taken at me. She stopped in front of me, and before I could react took both my wrists and held them together.

"Jade, what are you doing?!"

The boys took attention too.

Jade folded my arms against my body, then held them there as she pressed against me, wrapping her arms around my torso and holding her face over mine.

Jade… was protecting me.

I no longer felt the sting of the acid, except for a few spurts every now and then. My back was facing the cage, and Jade was taking all the damage.

But why?

"Don't move." She instructs, her lips moving against the side of my face.

She was shivering; not from the cold, but from the weakness in her arms and legs. I wished there was something I could do for her.

"Girls." Beck says.

I couldn't see him, but I could recognize his voice.

"Have either of you seen the movie Saw?"

I think I've heard of it before, but I didn't know it was a movie until Beck mentioned it.

I felt Jade nod against me. "Y-yeah."

"You have to promise me you'll fight until the end." Beck breaths, his voice becoming shaky.

"W-why?" Jade questions.

"Just promise me!" He yells, more in a fearful tone than being angry.

I didn't know what to do, mainly because I was afraid he'd do something rash.

"I… I promise." I say.

"Me too, but what are you…" Her head shoots up, which causes a spray of acid to penetrate my face.

"Ack!" My eyes were blurred for a moment, and I couldn't tell what was going on. It didn't sound good, whatever it was.

Beck was screaming in pain, one of the sprinklers sounded like it was backfiring, Andre was swearing excessively; at first toward Beck, but later his cries emanated from agony. After that, there was the sound of the pipes squealing closed, and the last drops of acid slapping the floor.

I gasp at what I saw.

I couldn't find the words to describe the sorrow, fear, and pain I felt for my two friends who were now dead on the floor. Beck had his left arm outstretched, his bone hand lying on the ground- what was left of it, at least. The flesh seemed to have torn down a steam, to where the sprinkler's cap sat in front of his dissolved face.

Andre's eyes were wide open with his severed upper-half against the cage while the rest of him lied somewhere in the middle.

"What happened…?" I mutter, looking to Jade. She appeared to be fine, for the most part.

"B-beck… h-he…"

Strike that; she was panicked.

"He just took a hold of the sprinkler, a-and… and then the acid… …and he… ...and Andre! But then these blades just c-came out of no where, and…"

I could barely understand what she was saying, and I was pretty glad I couldn't. It sounded just awful. I think I have a pretty good idea of what happened, though. Beck sacrificed himself.

"That took an interesting turn."

The tv wasn't on, but we could both hear Rex's voice emanating though out the cell.

"It's precious how you help each other, and it's also quite sickening." The puppet continues from its unknown origin. "So I will tell you now; only one shall live. IF, any of you three are to survive, that is."

"Th-three?!" I freak.

The doors to our cage unlatch, to which Jade and I watch tediously.

Nothing came in, though. Only the two of us exited before the doors closed once again, leaving Andre and Beck behind us. There was no further instruction from Robbie either, just bright red arrows on the ground directing us to what I hopped was a way out.

**Jade's POV**

Tori stuck close by me as we followed the bloodied path to our next misfortune. She looked hopeful, like we were about to escape. I couldn't bring myself to break it to her that this was only the beginning of the trials.


	2. Caged Animals

Chapter 2: Caged Animals

**Jade's POV**

As Tori and I continued our walk, I identified the area as an abandoned prison. Clearly the place had some renovations done, and I can't help but wonder if Robbie had a partner in all this; someone else who wanted to take revenge.

It looked like there was another door ahead. I realized there was no point in contemplating who was responsible; I was trapped here, and I was going to do what I had to in order to survive.

"Jade." Tori mutters, grabbing a hold of my hand. "What did Beck mean when he made us promise to 'fight to the end'?"

Of course, I should have known. Innocent Tori Vega has never seen the Saw movies. I've seen _all _of them. Twice.

I draw a breath. "He just meant that he didn't want his death to go to waste." I explain, a tear welling up in my eye. "He knew that if we were going to have the strength to continue these ordeals, we couldn't be exposed to any more acid."

"So he took his life. For us." Tori somberly finishes.

I nod.

We stop at the dead end. There was a door on the right, and left; both labeled 'enter one only' above each.

"And if either of you think you're going to go in the same entrance-"

I was startled when Robbie started talking out of no where again, as was Tori.

"AH!" The timid girl jumps.

"Then you can forget about living. Or breathing."

We look to each other then. Robbie was done with his rules, but should we follow them?

"I think we should do what he says." Tori says, practically reading my mind.

She was right. I hate to admit it, but we were prisoners. Robbie had complete control over our lives, and we had no choice but to do as he commands.

"Left or right?"

"You pick." Tori replies.

I was standing on the left side, so I chose to enter there. I hear the door shut behind me, and an echo when Tori enters as well.

In front of me was a wolf, with its leg chained to the wall. The room was again separated through cage bars down the center, distinguishing the space between me and Tori. The rest of the room was solid, however.

On the other side, there was a gorilla with its arms chained to the wall.

"You girls have two minutes to retrieve the key buried in these beast's stomachs before the room is sealed and the oxygen cut off."

"Fuck!" Tori screams.

"Oh, and by the way; the key is the only thing these adorable animals have eaten in a long, long time."

I know I'm about to fight this deadly animal and all, but really? Robbie not only managed to get all four of us, AND these two animals in here, but he did it on his own? I'm not buying it for a second.

The chains on the animals unlatched, and instantly the wolf comes pouncing toward me. I dodge out of the way; it may be hungry, but its hunger proved its movement not too agile.

In the center of the cage bars, I noticed an opening from my cage to Tori's. It was a small one, and I would only be able to fit my hand in it. It was enough though to reach the knife I spotted, sitting on a pedestal dead center.

Tori must have seen it too, because she looked about ready to make a mad dash for it.

I was on the other side of the room, but it was my only chance. I don't stall a second before running and leaping over the monster to the middle of the room. The area wasn't all that big, but every inch counts when you're fighting for your life.

Tori grabs hold of the knife moments before I'm able to make it. Before she can pull it out, though, the gorilla grabs hold of her legs, causing her to trip and drop the weapon. She had seconds to choose to either risk being smashed at an attempt to grasp the knife, or roll out of the way and avoid the beast.

When she rolls to the left, I take my chance to swipe the weapon.

"Jade!" She shouts, but I ignore her. I didn't have time to worry about the gorilla tearing her apart; I was dealing with a problem of my own at the moment.

"Raroo!" The wolf cries before it sinks its teeth into my arm.

My body tenses, and my vision goes red for a moment before I regain my poise, swing around, and stab the beast in the face. The impact of the knife caused it to let go, but the taste of my blood provoked it to further lust what food I had to offer.

"Die you son of a bitch!"

As it launches toward me again, I shove the blade into its skull. The wolf falls to the ground, and I don't hesitate to rip apart it's intestines in search of the key.

Twenty second remain, and I find the key with my fingers. I pull the foul tool from it and rush to the door.

Then, I made the mistake of looking to my rival.

Tori was struggling against the gorilla, trying to free herself from its meaty hands as it attempted to tear her limbs off.

I return to the wolf on the floor, pull the knife from its chest, and fling it in her direction. I was gone before I could tell if it hit the gorilla like I intended, or if I missed and inadvertently killed her myself.

Fifteen seconds later, the clock reaches zero, and Tori barely limps out of the room.

"Your alive." I comment while assisting her stance.

"Y…you… you took that knife." She pants. "You left me with nothing!"

She was angry, but if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have made it anyway. Not because I threw her the knife at the end, though, I'm sure that helped too. I know if I hadn't shielded her from the acid, she wouldn't even have a fighting chance.

"Were you just going to let me die?!"

"Ooo, Tori's here! Yay!"

**Tori's POV**

"Cat!" I whimper. The red head was tied to some rotating wooden wheel, with her wrists, ankles, and neck all bound to the device.

"The clock is ticking, girls, and not all of you will leave this room alive."

"Who's there?" Cat questions, looking at the ceiling.

It was Robbie again, about to give more instruction on what we had to do.

"There's a bucket underneath your friend." Rex explains. His image appeared on a tv in the room, where Cat, Jade and I could see.

"Hehe! It's Rex!" Cat smiles. "Hi Rex! Come play on the merry-go-round!"

Poor Cat…

"I'd like you two to fill that bucket with as much blood as you can. It's conveniently placed over your friend, but don't think you're only limited to hers."

Robbie plays dirty, but what scares me more is the fact that Jade does too.

"Tori and Jade; your challenge is simple. Fill the container with four pounds of blood before your timer runs out…" On the screen, numbers appeared signifying we had three minutes. "And you may continue."

"Wait, blood?" Cat says, possibly just now becoming concerned.

"If you can't manage to, then I'll allow Cat to live, at the cost of your lives."


	3. Cat

Chapter 3: Cat

**Jade's POV**

I wasn't sure how he planned to 'kill' us, but as he demonstrated with Andre, he has his ways. For all we know, we could have bombs implanted in our skin. I wasn't about to risk it, so I dove right in.

"EEEEE!" Cat squeals when I jab the key through her skin. "Jade! That hurts!"

**Tori's POV**

"What are you doing?!" I scrutinize, though it was pretty obvious.

"Shut up and help me Vega. There's no way I'm getting this done in three minutes on my own."

Help her tear apart our friend? Jade was mean, but I never thought she was this cold blooded! Jade, Robbie… there's a lot I don't know about the people I consider my friends.

"I'm not doing it." I say firmly. "I'm not going to let Cat die! And I'm not going to let you kill her either."

"Try and stop me." She tells me, completely un-phased as she ripped the key across the child's leg.

Cat was crying now as the blood streamed over her eyes from how the wheel had her positioned. I was ready to sacrifice myself for her, but Jade wasn't, and time was running out. Okay, if I did nothing, then Jade and I would die, and Cat would continue on. Who knows if she'd have what it takes to continue on her own, though. Not only would she be drained of a lot of blood, but her mental capabilities aren't the sharpest.

And then there's the possibility that I try to stop Jade, and maybe give Cat an edge on continuing. She only had a few cuts now, but her wounds grew as Jade hashed into her. If I was going to try to save her, I'd have to do it now. But then what? Jade may be beaten from the acid, but that wolf only got one bite out of her. I was pumbled by the gorilla; there's no way I could go up against Jade. She's fighting for her life, here, where as I'm about ready to give up.

So if I'm not stopping Jade, it was either sit and watch her kill Cat, or help her. I almost feel like I'm being selfish just watching. I couldn't phantom assisting in the death of my friend, but sitting here alone is already assisting in the death of another. It wasn't just me, but Jade too was going to die if I didn't do anything. The clock hits two minutes, and the scale only had three-fourths of a pound in it.

Jade's expression was blank. It's hard to imagine the pain she's going through from being forced to do this, but I imagine she was smart enough to know not to think about it.

I walk over nervously, ignoring Cat's helpless cries and not daring to look her in the eyes.

"You still have it." Jade comments when I pull the bloodied knife from my boot.

I didn't tell her before because I thought it would give me the edge if we were caught in a similar situation as the last. Robbie's tactics were a lot more broad than I expected, however.

"I killed that gorilla no problem, but I can't do this to Cat." I mutter, holding the knife tightly. "I imagine this will help you though…"

"Toriii… Please don't give it to her." Cat's voice was shaky and afraid, fear emanating clearly despite the fact that she had blood rolling into the back of her throat. "If you do, she's going to kill me."

I hand it over to Jade quickly, before I change my mind.

Without warning, she takes the blade and shoves it through Cat's neck.

"Oh my god!"

**Jade's POV**

I carefully pull the bloodied blade from the now-dead Cat. It was for her own good. …Tori's, I mean. Obviously this was in no way good for Cat.

If Cat couldn't speak, then she couldn't persuade Tori to save her. And this way, I may be able to convince Tori to give me a hand. It'll be easier for her to pull apart Cat's body if she's already dead.

**Tori's POV**

It was ruthless, but I know Jade did it for her own good. Cat's, I mean. Obviously, this was hurting Jade as much as it was me.

Cat was going through a lot of pain with the key tearing through her flesh, scratching against the bone before being reinserted at a location where more blood could flow. Now that she had a better utensil, Jade knew she had to kill Cat as painlessly as possible before she suffered any more torture like the two of us have had to undergo.

"We're running out of time, I need you to either start cutting, or start tearing open the ones I've made." Jade instructs.

She must be hurting so much right now. It's amazing how Jade can hold her emotions in like this. It's time for me to start taking action and helping her, the same way she helped me. I squint my eyes shut, and tuck my fingers around the opening in Cat's stomach the same way I did with the gorilla.

Blood spilled from her insides and landed in the bucket, which was now nearly at the four pound mark.

Jade squeezes Cats arms and legs as each reach the bottom of the spinning circle, making sure get every drop that falls into the container. Cat's a small girl, and hardly weighs anything as is. There's no question we'll have to collect at least half of her blood to fill the entire four pounds.

While Jade was doing this, I continued to run the blade in new areas, allowing different veins to open as to cause more blood to escape from different areas. When we hit four, the doors open and Jade and I decide not to stay for the remainder thirty seconds we had left on the timer.


	4. Decitions

Chapter 4: Decisions

**Jade's POV**

The room we entered was about the same size as the cages going across, but long ways, it was three times the size. This wasn't just a prison… we must be at an abandoned police station.

I came to the conclusion when I saw the bullet holes at the end of the long hallway. A shooting range, I presume.

"I'm quite disappointed you both made it this far."

No tv this time, but I knew who was speaking, and I'm pretty sure Tori's figured it out by now too.

"Why are you doing this to us Robbie?" Tori wines. "I promise things will change if you let us go."

Begging wasn't about to change anything though.

"I was hoping to see Andre and Beck at this point; it would be much more interesting to see what two people who actually care about each other would do in such a situation."

Situation? Was this it, then? Are Tori and I… going to fight each other until one of us…

Tori was looking at me with a hurt expression. I'm a bit relieved she left the blade, but I can tell you that even if she did, she wouldn't have the guts to use it.

"You'll be trapped in here until your instructions are complete, so I suggest you make a decision quickly."

I was certain he was going to instruct us to fight, but then he asked Tori to step on a platform on the far end.

Not that I would want to anyway, but… "What if I step on it?"

"I told you already. It's your choice whether you follow my instruction or not. If Tori doesn't step on the panel, you cannot move forward and finish this trial."

I almost thought I'd have to force her on it. She seemed hesitant, but stepped up anyway.

The moment her back touches the wall, metal straps come bursting from the walls and wrap around her body. Her arms and waist are restricted against the wall as the straps tighten around her, as well as her ankles and neck.

She flinches, but doesn't yelp out like she has before.

A pedestal is reviled in the middle of the room, raising from some underground trap door. On it looked like an old police gun.

"Now for your instructions, Jade." Robbie starts back up. "I have an offer for you, but first, pick up the gun."

I walk over and grab it.

"You have two choices; use it, or don't. If you choose not to, you can place it in the center and the two of you can continue through the trials. Or…"

"Please just- just put it down now!" Tori moans from the other side of the room.

"Or you could take her life, and I will allow you to leave. Right now."

Leave? As in…

"No more puzzles, no more games. I'd let you out for good. You have my word. The path to freedom rests in your hands."

After that, I heard nothing more from him. Tori was silent too, watching me from the other side of the room.

I almost felt bad for contemplating this. Almost.

"Remember." Robbie says, his voice returning once more. "By the end, only one will survive."

There's a laughing sound that fades out, and I figure this time he's gone until I make my choice.

I walk toward the bound girl, the gun still in my hand. I held it at my side, still unsure of my decision.

"You know…" I start. "The only thing that's really stopping me from shooting you is the fact that I don't really believe he'll let me go."

"I don't think so."

"You don't think he'll really let me go?" I challenge, though I'm sure she was just saying that to save her own life.

"No, I mean… I don't believe that's the _only_ thing stopping you."

Heck. Tori Vega thinks there's good in me. Figures.

"I know you're strong headed, and I know when the time comes, you're going to fight for your life, but I also know you're human. You're not going to kill me, Jade, just so you can take the easy way out. Right now, you're not in any danger. We probably will be a couple minutes from now, but we'll get through it. _Together._ I know we will, because I know you won't shoot me." She says confidently. "…well, at least since your life doesn't depend on it."

That little Pandora box is just brimming full with hope. It's pathetic! I bet you she still has hope in Robbie, too. I should shoot her now, not because I want out but because she just sickens me!

"You're wrong." I smite. "I'm not about to spare your life, okay? I'm selfish. We won't do this together, because that's not how I work! So I needed your help last time, but this is my get-out-of-jail free card, and if you think I'm gonna let it go to waste…"

"It's not true!" She says, almost in tears now. "I believe in you! If you were really selfish, you wouldn't have protected me from the acid!"

"If I really wasn't then I would have let you die!" I argue back. "Think about it Tori! Beck sacrificed himself to let us live; he's the idiot that put others before himself, and now he's dead! The only reason I protected you in the first place was because I knew if you died, I was next."

She was speechless for a moment.

"Well… okay. But I know you still have some conscious. Otherwise, you wouldn't have stabbed Cat in the throat."

"Oh." I laugh. "I can _not_ wait to hear how your goody-two-shoe frame of mind manages to make that look like a kind dead.

"You can tell me you did it for blood, but be honest; the only reason you stabbed her where you could kill her was to end her suffering."

"It was also the only way I could manipulate you into helping me."

She looks at me blankly.

"How about you admit that you felt bad for her? I killed her because I needed you to rip her guts open, and that's logical fact. So, are you going to argue that you _didn't_ feel bad with her begging me to stop?"

"That's just awful…"

"You heard Robbie, even he's convinced I'm going to shoot you." I point out. "He said he was disappointed, remember? He thought two people who actually cared about each other would make a more interesting scene than the two of us. What gives you hope that you'll actually survive?!"

"Because you haven't shot me yet." She whimpers, tears now streaming from her eyes.

"Well let's change that then." I grunt, and take the gun in both hands.

I position it at her skull, and pull back on the top. I was one second away from pulling the trigger.

"W-wait!"

I throw my head back and moan "Whaaat?"

"What about when those animals attacked us?" She brings up.

"What about it?" I smite. "I took the knife and left you to be torn apart by the gorilla. It was nothing but a selfish act."

"I know." She agrees. "But that was when your life was in danger. After you were safe, you came back for me. You helped me, even though you didn't have to, and in no way did it benefited you at all."

"Oh yeah? Well I-"

…

"…I just, I don't know…"

"You felt bad that you were leaving me there after taking the one thing we had to defend ourselves, and thought it would take the guilt off your shoulders if you helped me?"

Something like that. Not exactly how she put it, but… something like that.

"If I'm forced through the rest of these trials, I'll need your help, just like I needed your help in our last challenge."

"I still don't think that's all there is to it."

All that stuff she said about guilt isn't true. I didn't have any. Maybe it's because I threw her the knife, but even if it were, I still don't have any. So maybe she's come to this CRAZY conclusion that I might, somehow, feel bad?

"I don't know if Robbie will hold true to his word or not, but he's done everything he's said he'd do so far. He also said that not everyone would live, but Beck knew that too. He sacrificed himself to give us a fighting chance." She quietly cries. "The least you could do is grant me the same.

Robbie held true when he told us he'd let us out if we survived the acid rain. He said he'd let the two of us continue if we put the blood in the container. He's let us go on through these torturous ordeals despite the chance he could have let us die earlier, but…

"There is one thing Robbie was wrong about." I say, dropping my hand to my side.

Tori looks to me. Her eyes were blood-shot form her tears, but she was no longer crying.

"Robbie implied that I don't care about you."

I let the gun to drop to the floor as my hands grasp Tori's face. I take advantage of her restricted conditions to press our lips together.

All this time I've been thinking logically, forcing all emotion out of my head in order to live. There was more to just living though, we also need companionship. The fact that I can realize that is what separates my demonic ways apart from Robbie's.

I hold myself against her a little longer, allowing myself to enjoy what may be the only chance I get to indulge in this pleasure.

When I finally let her go, the metal binding her body releases, and Robbie's voice echoes through the room.

"You have let go of the weapon, which means my offer is no longer valid. However, I will not have you two taking advantage of my weapons in other challenges. You will return the gun to the pedestal before the doors are unlocked."

I pick up the instrument from the ground and look at my shocked friend. She store wide eyed at me, her mouth ajar.

I take a breath before setting the gun back. If he's worried about us moving forward with it, there's going to be some sort of violence awaiting us. Tori remains in place as I return the weapon.

"I… I can't believe you did that." She finally manager to mutter out.

"Tori." I say. "I wouldn't shoot you if my life depended on it."

"You _kissed_ me."

It was hard to read her expression. I wasn't sure exactly how she must have felt about it. Surprised, obviously. But awkward, disgusted, confused, maybe… even happy? Or maybe now she wishes I would have shot her instead.

The doors unlock, and slowly open. I take lead and enter, and Tori follows nervously behind me.


	5. Dark Water

Chapter 5: Dark Water

**Jade's POV**

"So um… thanks for not shooting me."

Tori was acting awkward. We've been following these arrows for some time, and this is the first she's talked to me since we left the shooting range.

I didn't respond, mainly because I wasn't sure what to say. Maybe I saved her life, but this only meant she'll have to further endure these tortures, and so would I.

Since we've been walking, I noticed a few wasps buzzing around. Not just since we've been out of the shooting range, but even when we left our prison cells there were a couple flying here and there. They must have made a nest or something nearby, because more and more were showing up.

"What do you think he'll have us do next?" She asks me after another minute.

I shrug. He didn't want me bringing the gun, so I contemplated a few ideas which a weapon might help. There was no telling what was going to happen, though.

"There's any number of possibilities."

Tori looks down. "I wish both of us getting out of here were an option."

As nice as that would be, we knew it wasn't going to happen. All we could do was keep walking as we wondered what might-

"W-whoa!" Tori stammers from the edge of an open floor panel.

The thing opened underneath my feet. Tori managed to dodge backwards, but I was hanging on by the edge.

"Help me, damn it!" I scream, holding on for my life. Tori takes my hand, and starts to pull me up.

She stopped mid way, about when I had both my arms on the ground.

Underneath me was a pool of water, shrouded in darkness. I wasn't sure what dangerous toxins were below, but I wasn't going to willingly find out. Tori's gaze was locked in front of her though, and it didn't look very pleasant.

"Stop fucking stalling and get me out of here." I demand.

"J-Jade, you might want to jump in." She says, after examining what was underneath me.

"Why the fuck would I-"

From behind, I heard a noise approaching. Upon further examination, a dark cloud was approaching us.

Wasps…

And not just a hive, but hundreds of THOUSANDS of wasps swarming toward us, and quickly.

Tori jumps in first. I hear a splash, but when I look down she never surfaced.

If I stayed above, I would surely be bombarded by the insects. I take my chances, and drop to the watery depths below.

**Tori's POV**

The water was cold and salty, but at least it was water. When I pop up, I can no longer see Jade dangling from the open panel above, nor was she anywhere down here.

Could she have climbed back up?

I'm startled when something touches my back, and quickly turn around to see her wading now in front of me.

"Relax! It's just me." She informs.

"I'm sorry, did you just tell me to relax? Have you not been paying attention for the last half hour?!"

Before she answers, I feel her feet kicking mine.

I roll my eyes. "You can stop trying to scare the shit out of me now; I know you're the one who touched my foot."

She had a confused look on her face before she instantly submerged.

…

I couldn't see underneath me; not only was it too dark to see clearly, but I couldn't keep my eyes open under the salty water.

If this is our next trial, then… what happened to…

"Jade!" I call.

No response, nothing. She still hasn't surfaced…

Before I can comprehend what's going on, I was instantly pulled underwater; sharp pangs ripping into my ankle as I'm pulled deeper and deeper.

I didn't get a chance to inhale before being pulled under, and already I was starting to feel dizzy. The salt was already tearing into my open wounds, and more blood spilled out from whatever it is that was pulling me, and FUCK I'm in so much trouble right now!

I pull at my leg, and feel teeth scrape across my ankles with each yank. It hurt like hell, but if I was going to pull myself free, I had no choice.

Eventually my foot loosened enough so I could twist it out of the monsters mouth, leaving it with the majority of my foot skin.

I shot up the water quickly, despite the pressure that was hurting my ears. That was the least of my problems, at this point. I gasp for air when I surface.

"Tori, I found an exit!"

I couldn't see her, but it was Jade who was talking to me.

"Take my hand… take a deep breath, we'll dive on three. Okay? One, two…"

I didn't have time to argue going back under. If it was a shark that was after us, it would surely follow our blood trail and try to attack again.

I inhale deeply.

"Three!"

Jade was leading me further under the water. I kicked with my legs to help propel us forward, but there's no way we'd out-swim a shark, or even a croc at this speed.

I felt her yank in the other direction before she lets go of my wrist. I opened my eyes briefly to see what was going on, but all I noticed was a beam of light a little further down. And Jade was gone.

If that thing took her, it wasn't by her leg. Either it grabbed her by the hand, or…

I felt something hook around my waste. Not sharp like teeth, but maybe an arm?

I was being pulled in circles, and starting to lose breath again. As I pulled myself across the body, I felt a scaly surface connected to an arm.

The person clinging to me was struggling, so if this is Jade I was attached to, she was still conscious. I pull at her wrist, but it does no good. If I was going to free her, I had to work her fingers around the teeth.

I carefully put my hand into the opening of the water beast's mouth. It's bite was hard, but it helped me to hang on while I pulled it's victim's hand loose. Another look at the surroundings, and we were circling closer to the beam of light. If I could time this right…

Just before we're about to be strewn in the other direction, I yank the hand out and make a mad dash for what Jade thought was the exit. The beast was heading in the opposite direction, but it wouldn't stay that way for long when he finds out his lunch has escaped.

The light lead to a surface, and the closer I got the more I realized how much I needed to breath. At the top, I pull myself and Jade to the surface.

"You okay?" I question. She was breathing heavily, laying on her side from where we surfaced.

"Still have… all my ligaments… for now…" She pants, then chokes up some water.

I smile at her frivolous response.

"What's so funny?" She questions, prompting herself up by her elbows.

"You've been acting so nonchalant through this whole thing. It's just a little comical that you're not phased by what's going on." I explain, helping her to her feet. "It's kinda reassuring."

"Yeah? And how so?" She challenges.

"That some things never change."

She smiles at me, and I found myself with my eyes locked to hers.

"So you chose to take on the alligators, I see."

That was Robbie. I almost forgot he was here.

"Wise decision, but you'll find your next challenge twice as difficult as it could have been had you chose to fight my venomous wasps."

This is one of those rare occasions when jumping into a tank full of alligators can be described as a 'wise decision'.

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" I respond, trying again to convince him to let us go. I knew Jade didn't think it possible, but before Beck took his life, he made us promise we'd fight. I couldn't imagine just letting Robby keep this up without even trying to convince him otherwise.

"You'll be receiving no sympathy from me, Tori." His voice answers. "While you two have been sitting around catching your breath, your next challenge has already begun. I wouldn't waste anymore time if I were you."

The next…? But, nothing was happening. What did he mean-

"Tori."

I look to where Jade was pointing, and see a large metal lid; acting as a door to the next room. We were in some sort of pipe-like corridor, and it looked as thought the lid could be rolled aside.

I was hesitant about finding out what was inside, but we both knew Robby didn't allow very much time for our tasks to be completed. Slowly, she takes hold of the door and beings to let it open.


	6. Labyrinth

Chapter 6: Labyrinth

**Jade's POV**

"The left! Go to the left!"

"Which left?!" Tori panics. "My left or your left?"

"Mine!" I shout over, then clench my fists around my hair. "I mean yours! Your left! Ahhhhg!"

We were in some mazelike contraption. Rex ordered us from the tv screen to activate the same switches simultaneously, but it was hard to tell which was which since we couldn't see each other, and the only indication that we had matching switches were the symbols drawn beside them on the wall.

I hate when he makes us split up; it's like he's testing our friendship more than our survival instincts. We had to hit the switches together in order to continue, but there was nothing else blocking our passage. If Tori or I passed through the checkpoint without the other, then she who didn't would suffer a blast of fire.

The thing is, when one person passed the checkpoint, regardless of who it was, the timer would reset, allowing the passageway out to remain open.

"The clock is ticking." He reminds us, rather annoyingly, for the third time. "I'd hurry through that checkpoint, or you'll both be burnt to a crisp.

So far we've kept up together, even when we had to navigate further apart. I was at the switch now, but I didn't know where Tori was.

Five seconds, and I didn't have time to wonder if she made it. I could only hope so as I slam on the button and cross the threshold.

"YAHHH!"

"Tori!"

**Tori's POV**

I hit a dead end, and as I go to turn back I'm blasted with fire shooting from the walls up to my waist. Ducking under it was no use, because there was a second set of flames flaring at my ankles.

**Jade's POV  
**

The clock reset for another thirty seconds, but I could hear Tori in great pain.

"If you want to help her, you must press the switch together. It's your choice how you use your precious time." Robbie instructs.

It's true that she may already be too weak to make it to the button. Even if she did, there's no guarantee we'll have enough time left to make it through the next one together. The time it would take to go back, and guide her through while she's probably severely injured…

I dash back through the line, hurrying to where I remember directing her before.

"Tori! Tori!"

"Where do I go?!" She screams from the other side of the wall.

"Listen to me carefully! You need to head forward until your reach a left and a right. You need to turn to YOUR right when you get there." I inform her, then watch the clock. "Hit the button on eighteen! Hurry!"

I didn't hear a confirmation from her, but I still waited and hit the switch at the eighteen mark on the timer.

"Oh thank god." She moans from the other end, and I hope the flames have stopped.

We didn't have the extra time to meet back up and discuss the pattern, so I had to guess. We'll be lucky if we make it out of this one.

"Left until you hit an end, then right, then the first left, then if you don't see the switch by then, go back and take the first right." I instruct, hoping she can remember it.

"We press on five?" She confirms.

"Yeah!" I yell back, already on my way through the labyrinth.

As I neared the end though, there was no right option. From communicating with her earlier, we realized the mazes mirrored each other. I should technically be going right, left, right, or if that failed, right, left, left. If she has no left on her end, I hope she'd choose the right instead of running back and recouping.

There was no time for it. I made the change in the direction, and hoped Tori had come to the same conclusion.

At five, I press the button and dash through. I hear Tori yelp again, but this time she was a lot closer.

"I'm almost there!"

"On twenty seven!" I say.

I slam on the switch rapidly until I hear the flames stop.

"Oh man, that was too close." She sighs.

"Try going to your first right." I say.

"Wait!" She cries.

"There's no fucking time to wait, we're not going to get through this if we stop now!" I say.

"No, Jade. Just go."

Just…?

"I'm not going to make it to the next switch, I'm only going to hold you up." I hear her pant form the other side. "You need to run through the checkpoints, and don't look back. Don't stop, just get to the end."

I look at the clock, which hit twenty three seconds.

"Stop being such a fucking puss and drag yourself to that next button." I demand.

"I can't."

"You WILL." I say forcefully. "If you're not at that fucking switch in fifteen seconds, I'm coming back for you, so you best get your ass down there NOW Vega!"

She didn't respond.

"First right, head straight, if you hit a dead end, try your right, then you're left. If there isn't a right, keep heading straight until you can turn." She finally breaths out.

"…O-okay. Good." I nod, before rushing down the path.

I pressed on the five second mark, since that's when I made it. Her predictions were correct, but I didn't hear her on the other side.

"Run, damn it!" I persist. "The exit is just ahead, you need to get here now!"

I cross into the next room, but the timer didn't reset. Instead, the door started to come down.

"No!" I panic. "Tori!"

Fire started to spew out of the walls when I started my way in. I didn't have long, so I had to find her and guide her through as fast as I could before the door shut on me.

"Vega! I swear to god if you weren't following me…" I begin, but am cut off by her voice.

"Which way do I go?!"

I took a left to get here, going backwards. If she's where I think she is…

"Go left, and the exit is ahead."

"My left?" She asks.

"YES!" I say, watching as the door was now halfway closed.

I run back through the fire and roll my way out before it shuts. I panic for a second, but then see Tori emerge from the other side.

The door was closing fast, and she would be crushed if she didn't hurry. I took both her hands, and yanked her out as hard as I could, causing us both to fly backwards.

"We… we made it…" Tori pants from on top of me.

In my panicked rush, I pulled so hard I landed backwards, taking Tori with me. Our faces were inches apart, and beat red.

…cause, you know. From the fire. And nothing else.

"Why did you come back for me?" She asks, tears falling from her eyes. "You could have died!"

"That's the idea." Robbie's voice echoes through the hall.

We choose to ignore him.

"Because I said I would, and I can't do this without you."

She was crying, maybe from pain, maybe from fear. Either way, she was hurting, and I didn't like it.

"Why don't you give her the choice you bastard!?" I shout. "Take me! Let her go!"

She gasps.

"Aren't you noble?" Robbie mocks. "But it's not going to be that easy. The choice of her life is hers to make; not yours, nor mine. It's your instincts to survive that will-"

"I don't give a fuck!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "What has she ever done to you?! LET HER GO!"

"Keep making demands and you two can die together."

I'm about to comment again, but consider the risks beforehand.

"Good girl." Robbie laughs. "Now, you're last challenge awaits."

I drop my head to the ground and allow my arms to unfold; both outstretched as I shut my eyes and begin to cry.

Tori didn't move, nor speak. She laid on top of me and watched me in my misery.

"I've never seen you like this before…" She quietly notes, continuing to witness my suffering.

"It may as well be the last." I sob. "Robbie said that we're reaching our last challenge… this is it."

She cups her hands around my face. "Don't say that! We're going to both get out of this alive, I know it. You can't give up yet, you just need a little motivation."

Before I could realize what she was talking about, I felt her lips close around mine.

At first I'm in shock, but soon my arms fall around her bleeding body as she softly nips at my lower lip. I open up, and she pulls my face forward as she works her tongue in my mouth.

_Ohhh…_ _please… don't let this end._

My hands moved to the back of her neck, and I grasped to her to pull her even closer. She ran her bloodied fingers through my hair, then released as she pulled away.

I was left breathless, lying on the ground.

"We told Beck we'd fight to the end." She tells me, finally speaking after taking a second to catch her breath. "So you better not go easy on me."


	7. The Final Test

Chapter 7: The Final Test

**Tori's POV**

Who knew what lied ahead. More trap doors? Gorillas, wasps, alligators, or other dangerous animals? Animals that I can't believe Robbie ever got a hold of. Maybe my sister was stuck in all this too. Maybe he expected us to endure some sort of slow torture, or worse; force Jade and I to fight to the death.

When we first found out of these trials, Beck made a rash decision to take his own life in order to save Jade and I. Despite what terrible fate we were about to face, the thing that scared me the most was Jade's determination to take her own life to save mine.

I mean, she was practically begging Robbie to kill her. But Robbie said something, afterwards…

_The choice of her life is hers to make; not yours, nor mine._

My choice. I choose if I want to live or die, depending on my instincts. But… did those rules apply to Jade too?

"That's far enough."

We both flinch when we hear his voice. We'd been walking for a while, and focused on any traps that we may walk into.

Rex appeared on the tv in front of us.

"Tori. There are two doors in front of you. One leads to the exit, while the other, the warden's office."

We look in front of us.

"And I think you know which one leads to which." He informs.

What? They looked exactly the same, though. How could I…

Wait, that's right. I remember something. Oh! Back when we were in the shooting range! There was-

**Jade's POV**

But how could Tori know? Did she really, or was Robbie trying to trick me into thinking she'd purposely lead me to my death?

**Tori's POV**

"Now Tori; with the knowledge that once Jade goes through the door, it will lock behind her, I want you to tell Jade which door she should go through." He tells us. "And Jade; whether you choose to follow Tori's instruction or not is up to you. Choose wisely."

I knew how to get out; the exit was so close, but if I choose to set myself free, Jade would be trapped here forever. From what it sounds like; if I told Jade to enter the warden's room, she would be locked in, allowing me to leave. She gets first pick, but I can tell her which door, left or right, to go through. So… do I tell her which the exit is? If I do, she might expect that, and turn into the warden's office instead. She did say she would give her life for me…

But what if I direct her to the warden's office, and she actually listens to me?! I… I just don't know what to say.

**Jade's POV**

** "**Tori, you actually know which door is which?" I ask.

She nods hesitantly.

"Well tell me!"

"It's the left one." She says, a tear falling from her face. "The left is the exit, Jade."

She seemed in so much pain, and I wasn't sure if I believed her. Tori… knew that I would give my life for her. She may be leading me to the warden's office on purpose, knowing that I'd take the opposite of what she told me.

This final test was designed to be a matter of betrayal, but at this point, it was more of tricking each other into surviving. Which is why… it's possible Tori's thought this though as well, knowing I may contemplate the idea that she'd lie to get me to free myself.

It's and endless loop of possibilities. But I couldn't think of how she would know which is which! If I just knew, then I could make the choice to set her free.

I couldn't recall anything, though. Nothing from the past trials lead me to believe either door could be distinguished from one another, despite which side they were on. I had to make a choice, whether I liked it or not. And since I don't have the unique ability to tell if she's lying…

I step forward nervously, and approach the door on the left.

*The End*


End file.
